Don't Forget
by kairi4evur
Summary: Kurt realizes how he needs to settle things with Blaine after their bump in the road. Based on the song "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato. Rated T for certain themes, just to be on the safe side!


_Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you forget everything we ever had? Did you forget about me?_

These words stung inside the back of Kurt's brain, and no matter what he tried to distract himself with, they would not abscond.

Blaine had done the unthinkable. Kurt would have never in a hundred years believe that Blaine would have been unfaithful. It killed him inside to know that after only a few weeks of being apart, of missing each other more than anyone else, Blaine could not resist a temptation. At this point, Kurt didn't care who it was with. Whether it was Sebastian, some other Warbler, or _anybody_, it had meant that Blaine's loneliness had mattered more to him than Kurt. Even if it was for one small moment.

But for whatever reason, as crushed and torn as he felt, there was a sense inside that made Kurt realize that everything was going to be okay. Obviously, these feelings of betrayal and heartbreak won't go away so fast. But he would learn to live with them. He had lived through a lot, the world's cruelty had toughened him up. This would be extremely difficult, but not impossible. As he sat at his desk, staring at the note Blaine had left before he disappeared back to Ohio, his thoughts became clearer. He dropped the note into the trash can and continued with his work day. He would reserve sorting these thoughts out for later, when he wasn't so busy.

Once Kurt had returned home to his empty loft (Rachel was back in Lima, settling things with Finn), he immediately proceeded to flop onto his bed face first. He just lay there for a few minutes, his mind completely blank. Of course, this didn't last long, and his phone began to ring. It was Blaine, who surprisingly hadn't tried to call Kurt all day. He let the phone rang as long as it could possibly ring before going to voicemail, and then, he hesitantly answered.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Kurt?" Blaine's slightly choked up but relatively calm voice was heard.

Kurt exhaled heavily as he thought of what he could say. "Why are you calling? I thought you'd said everything you wanted to say."

"Kurt, I could fill an entire series of books with things I want to say to you about this whole situation. Most of it would just be the words 'I am so sorry' over and over." Blaine replied, slowly becoming less and less pulled together.

"Well, did you call to give me an excerpt?" Kurt said, his tone quite monotonous despite realizing how much his words must have stung.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I…"

"Actually, wait a second. I have something to say." Kurt started. "You always gave me the courage to keep my head up when I was going through complete and utter hell. Even the days before we were together, I was immensely happy to have you as a part of my life. I can say that I'm sorry I ignored you and talked a little bit more about myself than I should have. But I don't think that, or the distance was a reasonable excuse for what you did."

"I know, and I realize that now, but-"

"And I realize now that it was a little unrealistic to believe that I was going to be with my first boyfriend for the rest of my life. I loved you. A huge part of me still does. But another small but significant part knows that I'm going to be okay. I still can't say I ever thought it would all come to this, however."

"Kurt, I honestly cannot tell you how much I regret this. I've never hated myself for anything I've done more than right now." Blaine said, his voice becoming more shaky with every word. "I just wish I could take it all back."

"And I'm sure all of that is true. But if only a few weeks was enough for you to get so lonely that you would cheat, who's to say that it wouldn't happen again?" Kurt also sounded more emotional with every word he spoke. "I understand that we all have urges and temptations, but I thought we were both strong enough and loved each other enough to resist them."

There was a few seconds of silence, until Blaine spoke up. "The reason I called was because I was confused about where we stand. I don't even know if we're broken up, on a break, trying to hold on or what." He seriously doubted it was the last one at this point.

"Like I said, if I can't trust you to stay faithful when we're separated by a couple states," said Kurt, "then I can't go on in a situation like this."

Blaine sighed once more. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"There is one thing you could do."

"What is it? Anything?"

"Move on," he said firmly. "You're charming and fun, you're going to find someone else. Don't linger onto your feelings of regret for so long. What has happened is over and done, and it's best for both of us to just let it go and live our lives. It's your senior year, you're class president, make the best of it. Don't worry about me, I'm a lot stronger and less vulnerable than when you first met me. But most of all, just don't forget about what we had. Don't forget about me."

Blaine was clearly in tears at this point. "I'll never forget about you."

"Goodbye, Blaine Warbler." Kurt said, calm once more. He then hung up.

_And at last all the pictures have been burned. And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned. I won't forget. Please don't forget us._


End file.
